


Bearing Blades Of Steel

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: All Zororeallywants is a good fight. That's all.
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fictober20





	Bearing Blades Of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Prompt: "You Better Leave Now"

The man in all black stared down Zoro with dark, unreadable eyes. A pair of long, straight swords were sheathed across his back. Zoro wasn't familiar with the stance but knew strength and power when he saw it.

The man in all black had both in spades, and Zoro wanted to _fight_ him.

"You should head out," the man said. "The adults are talking."

"Yeah?" Zoro narrowed his eye. "And if I don't?"

"What makes you think I was talking to you."

It wasn't a question.

A blur, and the man had one of the swords out and was bearing down on Zoro.

Zoro had Kitetsu out in a flash, and the two swords collided in a clashing of armored metal. The man's sword - singular, just one, the _bastard_ \- was as pitch-black as his outfit.

"You better leave now," he stated. There was a sharp curve to his smile, and Zoro knew with certainty the words weren't aimed at _him._

The two swordsmen separated, and Zoro drew Enma and Wado. The area around them was vacated, everyone who was watching the area disappearing quickly.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro," Zoro stated. "I _will be_ the Greatest Swordsman in the World."

The smile turned blade sharp. "Mihawk's protégé, hmm?" The man bowed. "Black Hole Quincy. I don't believe you'll be satisfied if I don't fight you at full strength, will you?" he asked.

"You'd better fight me at full strength," Zoro said. He placed Wado in his mouth, her traditional spot.

"Of course." Black Hole Quincy drew his second blade, and Zoro watched as Armament spread from his hand and down the blade of the sword as it was drawn.

"Well then, Roronoa Zoro," he started, shifting into a stance that Zoro didn't recognize but understood nonetheless, "come at me with everything you have."


End file.
